The Things in Life
by MysticalPearl
Summary: Max is being pulled back into her real life. New characters. Shocking secrets. Deadly truths. A ride of a lifetime. Now halfway through.MysticalPearl
1. Prolouge

**For those of you just jumping in, this is a re-do. Before it was littered with oh-so many mistakes.**

**Oh, and I am so not doing the third book. After Undivided? No.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Morning**

* * *

Narrater's POV (ME! Sorry...) 

She was tired. Tired, hot, and felt ready to vomit all over her crate.

The girl looked out of the bars of the crate, hearing footsteps click sharply on the linoleum floor. It was a woman, her red hair tied back into a professional bun, holding a clipboard in one arm and an Itex pen in the other. The child felt her stomach drop when she stopped in front of her own crate.

"Subject 1253, Generation Supreme?"

If that's what they really thought names were, she felt sorry for their own children, free humans or caged experiments.

"I need you to hold your arm out to me so I may take your blood," the lady instructed briskly, her unwelcoming brown eyes piercing her like knives.

The girl glared, but knew that it would only be harder for her if she argued.

She held her arm out reluctantly, the one with the shunt and had been hurting. The whitecoat swept an ID braclet in front of the new locks and there was a somewhat calming, almost muscial note that indicated access. The door swung open.

Then the scientist (if you could call them that) quickly slipped the needle out of her skin, shut the door, and exited the lab room.

The child sat up again, and closed her eyes, feeling for any other people in the room other than the experiments. She stretched out her wings, which were usually black, but today she was in a blue-sort of mood.

There was a lion-human hybrid three cages down on the right from her, named Zion, and had super strength, retractable claws, and excellent vision.

Seven cages, also to the right, held an enhanced baby named Fenymen, and had normal infant behaviors, but extreme intelligence.

And Shade herself, a human-avian hybrid, with the ability to shape and change the color of her wings.

Along with a whole lot more.

But the whitcoats didn't know that.

Shade grinned to herself, despite she was in a living hell.

And it was going to stay like that.

* * *

Max's POV 

Do you know how good it feels to sleep in a warm, cozy bed?

Probably.

So you would know that you wouldn't want to wake up and start another tireless day.

I peeled the soft covers away from me, and then stopped their, lying in the bed with my long tee shirt and pajama pants.

I craned my neck to see the how the sky looked from my window, but from the light seeping in the bedroom, I didn't really need much knowledge to know it was beautiful out.

I decided to get on with the day, so I changed into a simple blue shirt and navy caprees I had recently purchased in our last shopping spree. I absently looked in the mirror of my bathroom, and saw a girl with sandy hair with blonde and pink highlights, fair skin, and brown eyes staring back at me. Then I went on to ruined everybody else's peace.

I went into the small bedroom Nudge, Angel, and Total shared, but watched them before walking up to their beds, loving how at peace they looked.

I snapped out of it, and pulled back the curtains to the big window in between the beds, and shook Nudge's shoulder. She moaned, as expected.

"Wake up, sweetie," I whispered.

Nudge opened her eyes a crack, her pupils wide and round, and it quickly dilated into a speck because of the light.

"Hmm," she mumbled.

Nudge is actually quite pretty for an eleven year old, with a nicely shaped face, beautful brown eyes, and dark brown curly hair with neat-o blonde highlights. She sat up, one arm lifting her off the matress.

"Go get dressed and go into the kitchen, okay?" I didn't give her time to answer, so I smiled and walked away.

I went to Angel's bed, but she had already heard me and was sitting up, smiling, Total resting on her lap, his eyes bleary from sleep. Angel was so cute with her almost heart-shaped face, big blue eyes, and blonde cornrows covering her fair face. Total was not an average Scottish Terrier, but that's what you would think at first glace.

"What should I wear today?" Angel said more to herself than anyone else. Total went over to her.

"Well, I am not up there in the latest girl fashion, so bring it up with the boss," he gestured to me with his paw.

Before rousing Nudge again, I helped Angel pick out a cute ourfit, a denim skirt along with a matching blue shirt with the words 'Angel' written across the front, a halo around the 'A'.

I went over to the boys room, repeating my routine, but not getting any happy campers this time.

"Aw, why do we have to get up so early?" Gazzy mumbled as he pulled on some some jeans and blue jersey. He looked a lot like Angel: same face, same eyes, but his blonde hair stuck up all over his head, making it impossible to smooth.

"Can we get birthdays off? Maybe even holidays?" Iggy asked sarcastically. He was randomly grabbing a gray tee and some black shorts, not yet putting them on.

I shrugged, then checked to see if Fang was awake, and to my surprise, he wasn't, because his door was closed. I knew he would be moody old Fang, with olive skin, dark brown eyes, and dark brown, almost black, hair that covered his face. I rapped my knuckles on the door, and I heard a moan from him, which was unusual, but I was too much in a good mood to really care.

"Yo! Get up and actually help me with breakfast!" I called nonchalantly.

As I went down the stairs, I had a feeling this would be a really good day for all of us, despite our past lives in the School.

Despite I still had to save the world.

* * *

**Hehe...will she have a good day?**

**Read and find out. Don't expect me to spill right here.**


	2. Normal

**Sorry, this'll be another slow chapter. Oh well.**

**Oh, and this is a redo too.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

**Normal**

* * *

Max's POV

I was skimming through the fridge for something for Iggy to cook for me. Eventually, I decided: It was Saturday, why not get something at McDonalds? You know, a lot of those pancake things, milkshakes, yada yada.

And it could be the rare time Iggy didn't have to make something.

I left a note for Fang ('cause he's always down first) and flew out the door.

After a bit, I arrived at town, landed, and searched for McDonalds. When I found the Big M next to a laundry place, I cautiously looked around.

There was people too old, too young, or not evil looking enough to be an Eraser. Oh, wait, how pathetically parinoid of me: There weren't any more Erasers, Max! Hello!

However.

I noticed a black van across the street by the store with it's logo on it, and immediatly started going hay-wire. I took a quick peek at the driver, a sleezy dude with a stubble and a cigerette.

Deep breaths, Max, the bum won't come out and kill you. Maybe.

So, finally, I creeped into the McDonalds resturant, looking back every few seconds, and my 'adrenaline alert' became 'hopeless heaven' the moment I passed through the doors.

God, it smelled soooo good, with all the warm, cooked, flavered food wafting into my nose. I stepped into the line, and in the five minutes I stood there, I watched the other people enviously eat their food.

"Excuse me, miss? What would you like to eat?" the women behind me asked.

Ah, showtime.

* * *

Nudge's POV

_"The last time I freaked out, I just kept lookin' down!  
I st-st-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinkin' 'bout!"_

Max had finally let me and Angel get the new Hannah Montana CD, and we were listening to See You Again, the only Miley song I liked, on the stereo.

"Hm, I think I liked the Montana side better, but this is okay," Iggy was saying.

"Oh, Jesus, now you're into it?" Fang muttered. He was reading a note on the table over again, more for relief of boredem then review. He seemed a little...off today. I don't know how to say it, but something was up. Hm..

"_Felt like I couldn't breathe! You asked what's wrong with me, my best friend Leslie said: "'Oh, She's just bein' Miley!'_" We continued, ignoring their mean comments.

"Leslie? Who's Leslie?" asked the Gasman, obviously half-listening, petting Total.

"Miley Cyrus's real best friend, stupid." I replied, still listening, enjoying it.

"Switch it to the Hannah Montana side," said Total, "Miley's great and all, but I've had enough of boys and crushes and all of the girl stuff,"

I scowled at him, then I skimmed through the songs until I found my absolutly favorite song on the Hannah Montana's side.

"I admit: this is a relief from that fourteen year old who talks about guys all the time," Fang hissed to Iggy, leaning over the counter.

"_Nobody's perfect! I gotta work it, again and again till I get it right! Nobody's perfect! I'm livin' and learnin', and if I mess it up sometimes, nobody's perfect..."_ Angel started singing, and I caught on after the first verse. I liked Hannah Montana better, because it was funner, more excitable, and had better morals. Also, it has great music.

"I think Hannah Montana is on now, if you two girly girls want to watch it," Gasser reported, reading the TV guide.

"Oooh! Nudge, do ya wanna see it?" Angel asked, excited.

I nodded with a lot of enthusiasm. Fang groaned, Iggy sighed, and Gazzy shrugged.

We put it on just as Max passed through the door, a big tray of delicious food in her hands.

* * *

Max's POV

I passed through the door, food in my hands. Fang had just sat down in the recliner, looking bored, wearing dark blue jeans (ripped up, duh), a black tee, and a leather jacket over. The usual. Iggy was sitting at the table, wearing what I had seen him pick out earlier. Nudge looked really pretty today, with a pale pink shirt with a pair of wings on the front, denim caprees with a pink string as a belt, and a touch of sparkly lip gloss. Thank God for me, Ms. Bank Card. Anyway, she was sitting with her legs crossed in front of the TV, and I could hear Miley Cyrus's voice coming from it. Angel sat next to Gazzy on the couch, who also seemed to be watching and Gazzy had Total in his lap.

"McDonalds! Oh, _thanks_, Max! Waddya get?" Nudge ranted off, getting up to look at the food.

"Just some pancakes and milkshakes. Two for each." I said. "Fang, lay out the plates, Ig, sorry you couldn't make these yourself, and get the forks and knives. I want to aim for civilization."

We got everything layed out and began to eat. I watched everyone, making sure they used their forks and knives ('tools', as we called them), and then I saw something else about Fang. He looked...strained, and tense, as if he was just waiting for something to happen. I remember him groaning earlier, not waking up at the usual. I looked at him, and he wasn't eating, just gazing at an empty space on the table, his eyes glazed over in thought.

I waved my hand in front of his face, fast and swiftly. He flinched and looked up at me, no expression on his face.

Gazzy and Ig snickered, Nudge giggled, and Angel looked confused.

"Fang, why are you pushing me out?" asked Angel.

Fang's blank face, to my absolute shock, formed into an angry snarl.

"Some of us want to think without other people _butting in_," he snapped

Silence.

Fang wouldn't ever snap at anyone but me, so this was new and unexpected. Everyone stared at him, confused looks on their faces.

"Fang, what the _heck_ is with you?" I hissed. He glared at me.

"Nothing."

"Fa -,"

"_Nothing," _

_"Dang it, you are going to tell me or I am going to kick your sorry butt til - "_

With that, he stood up, looked at each of us cooly, and left the table.

Without having a single bite.

Silence. Again.

"So," Total piped up, "Can I have his hotcakes?"

* * *

Fang's POV

No matter what they thought of me, no matter what Max did or said, I would not tell them what was wrong. There was no freaking way I would tell them.

And you know why?

Because it was all too soon, all too fast.

What was happening to me was not going to reverse itself.

* * *

**Ah ha! There is another chapty! Now, I wanted to chill a bit, but show how Max was still tight, still unrelaxed. Now, what is wrong with Fang? Not telling YOU.**

**Oh, and this is random, but these are thank yous for the reviews on the other two stories:**

**QuEeNoFwHiNiNg - Thanks so much for reviewing all the time! PM me sometime, will ya?**

**Ruby - Thanks for reviewing my stories! I am glad to have another buddy, and keep working on the story!**

**FanFiction: MaxWing Nickname: Logo- OMG, one of my real life BFF's! Keep working on Fang, Gone!**

**MootivMPR: You are all alone in the After School Club of Hell. Sorry, dear friend. I still want to know what Mootiv means. .**

**XweetFlight: For those who read my profile, this is Paula the Idiot.**

**Dragonology - Oh...where to begin? You have been my first FF buddy, and we have read each other's stories, reviewed. I am always looking forward to your reviews, because of your humor, honesty, and keen eye for details! **

* * *

**Okay, readers - another chapter on the way!**

**MysticalPearl**


	3. Pain

**Stop, don't touch me there. This is, my private square. V-I-C-K-Y. Vicky is a cutie-pie!**

**Readers: Huh?**

**Me: Oh, random thing me friends made up. **

**I am not Vicky, warning you.**

**I am Claire thank you very much!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

**Pain**

* * *

Max's POV 

Oh.

After we heard Fang's angry footsteps thud away and his bedroom door slam, we all looked at one another.

"What's up with _him?" _Ig muttered under his breath, shoving his maple-syrup-dripping pancake into his mouth.

"I couldn't get in," Angel told us, looking astonished. "The last thing I heard...was him...being scared of something,"

Well, that figures.

It's a new one on me...

As far as I knew, Fang wasn't scared of anything, or didn't show it. He always had a mask on, on his emotions, his face, on his eyes. Was something so bad happening the masks will come tumbling off and prove how terrifying this situation was?

Wait - wait for it - **_no._**

"Scared of what?" Gaz asked through sips of his vanilla milkshake.

"I dunno. He pushed me out right after he realized I was listening."

What was with Fang?

Was he in pain?

Was he hiding a secret?

I processed these thoughts in my head, as if trying to solve a riddle that was levels too high for me.

Was it both?

* * *

Fang's POV 

I was sitting in my bed fuming over about the conversation, angry at Max for getting herself in to things again, Angel for reading my thoughts, and at me for yelling at her, when it happened again.

I buckled over, feeling pain rip through me. It felt like a thousand knives were protruding my skull, the nerves in my limbs frayed, heart burning, and my stomach...ugh.

I ran to the closest bathroom, and vomited in the toliet, feeling like a plunger was pushing out all my insides.

When I finished, still feeling that terrible pain, I cleaned up quickly, and ran back into my room.

So I sat there forever, lying on my bed, legs curled, clutching my head and praying to God.

_I'm not evil, am I? I'm sorry. There, I said it. Now please...please...just let me die..._

After endless lifetimes, I felt my heart cool, my limbs stop throbbing, and my skull melt back into one piece.

My stomach was cleared out. Too much for comfort.

I sat up, slowly, preparing the pain to come roaring back, but nothing happened.

I couldn't filter this. This was the second time it happened in one day. Early morning before Max came to by my door, and just now. What the hell was it?

Whatever it was, in some strange way, it's unknown secrets freaked me out as much as what else was going on.

To me.

* * *

Max's POV 

After some silence, as we were eating, we heard footsteps pound down the stairs, then enter the kitchen.

We all looked up at Fang.

He watched us eating for a moment, then blankly at his empty plate.

"Where's my food?" he asked stoically.

"Um...we gave it to Total. You can have your milkshakes, though," Nudge smiled brightly, gesturing at them. Total sat on a high stool, licking his plate contently.

Fang looked at the milkshakes, a...slightly disgusted...expression on his face.

"No," he muttered, shaking his head. He started walking out the door, then turned back.

"And next time you plan on giving out my food," he glared at Total. "Don't."

And with that, he left.

Leaving us in silence.

Again.

* * *

"Where did Fang go?" asked Nudge, like, five seconds later. 

"I think he went out," I answered quietly, still thinking.

_Max?_

Oh, great. Perfect timing, too.

_Voice/Jeb?_

_There is something I need to tell you._

_Oh, yay. **(MP: Oh! My catch-phrase! YAY!) **_

_You need to follow Fang. Get his laptop, and when you find him, tell him you know something about The Director._

_Um..._

I found Fang in town a little bit later, (sparing you the intresting details of finding his laptop) and he was heading toward the grocery store. Odd.

"Yo!" I called out to him, the bag with the laptop slung over my shoulder.

Fang flipped around, and scowled when he saw it was the all-wonderful, cheerful, merry Maximum Ride.

_Moi._

* * *

Fang's POV 

"What?" I asked rashly. God, I was in no mood for this. I wanted to buy some food, fill my stomach, and have more food when I up-chuck my guts everywhere.

"Voice says he know something about Marian Janssen," she told me, pulling out my laptop.

Okay.

"What, then?"

Max must have been listening to Voice, because she didn't respond immediatly.

"Um...we need to go over Lake Sabine **(MP: smirks at MaxWing) **and..." she stalled. "Look for something on the laptop when we get there."

I shrugged, but inside, my stomach was beginning to painfully digest itself. I. Needed. Food. Not. Worthless. Crap. That. Leads. To. Nothing.

After fifteen minutes of flying, we arrived at Lake Sabine, also known to Gazzy and Ig as "Blow-Out Lake" 'cause of all of the burnt ground from their test bombings.

We landed at the edge of the lake, and Max pulled out the laptop, just as I heard a voice I really just didn't want to hear.

_"Max," _growled Ari. _"How nice to see you,"_

* * *

**Yeah, how nice to see you, Ari. Anyway, sorry it's a little shorter, but the next chapter will be much longer. I hope.**

**Read and review, please!**

Return to Top 


	4. Two

**OKAY: The old chapter four was wierd in the beginning. That is why I am changing it.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Two

* * *

Max's POV

_"Max. How nice to see you,"_

_That voice._

I snapped my head up, and almost dropped the laptop.

Ari was standing right in front of us, morphed, but entirely wolf-like. As in, not a messed-up seven year old, not-so-blending freak.

"Ari? Oh, my God, how did you -" I stuttered.

" - familiar with cloning and enhancing things, Max?"

My jaw_ sooo_ snapped shut, right there.

The furry, gray, big mass of strength and fury wasn't the Ari I knew.

This was a freaking _clone._

Two seconds later, while I was trying to think of something to say and Ari II was waiting for my reaction, Fang snapped out his wings, flew up, and gave a savage kick to Ari II's head.

* * *

The old Ari would have probably broken his neck or cracked it, and then it would be death all over again.

But this dude? His head jerked to the side, just a little twitch. No crack, no snap, nothing.

Just one little twitch.

And in the next few moments, this is what happened:

Fang landed, astonished. Ari II roared, angry. He used his entire paw to grab his shirt, the rammed him into the ground. He put a boot on his chest and started hitting him over, and over, and over, in the head.

But Fang had already loss conciousness with the first blow.

I blinked for a split second, then snapped the laptop closed, putting it down next to me.

I ran straight at Ari II, only a few feet away, but his fist slammed into my nose before I could think. I was knocked back by the force, and then landed in the dirt, my nose breaking and bleeding.

I had to close my eyes because of the dirt that had suddenly found it's way in them and I heard Ari move.

I opened my burning orbs to slits, betraying my wanting to close them, and saw Ari throw Fang over his shoulder. Fang had a huge bruise over his eye, on his forhead, and more on his arms, all of them unnessicary.

Ari ran with his prize into the woods.

I jumped to my feet, brushing the sand out of my eyes, and ran. At first, shadows and blurs were all I could see, and two dark figures I assumed were my targets. I followed these shadows for a while, eventually regaining my vision,not caring where I was. Just trying to get Fang.

God, we were safe for nearly two months and this happens again.

Two seems to be our lucky number, eh? Two years with Jeb, two years without him, two months at Anne's house, two months of peace -

I followed Ari II until about an hour or so later he turned sharply right into a dark tunnel that sloped into the ground. I followed without hesitation.

Ari II turned around a little ways into the tunnel, and snarled at me.

"If you're smart, Max, you'd let this be,"

"Guess I'm not that bright in your book, then, cause I ain't letting this go," I scoffed.

He growled huskily, and he ran into the darkness behind him, Fang's blood staining his shirt.

I screeched and ran after him, then another patch of light shone through, and I saw water to my calf reflect the tiled ceiling.

Ari II looked around, and without hesitation I jumped on him.

I cupped my palms over his eyes, and dug the heels of my boots into his back.

Turns out the clone has spine problems.

Ari dropped Fang's limp body onto the wet ground and twisted his spine to grab me.

I bit his hand as it reached for me, and Ari II screamed angrily, but not painfully. I hung on, tasting the clone's blood.

Ari ripped my hands off his eyes with his hand and pushed me off his back with the other one. My jaws were ripped away from his hand, making them sore.

I tumbled to the floor, just as Fang moaned and tried to get up. Ari II twisted again and shoved Fang into the water, keeping one hairy mitt on his head to keep him in. I saw Fang trying to pull his head up to breathe but couldn't do much against Ari II's sheer muscle. He flung up his hands to grab onto Ari II's, digging his nails into his flesh.

"Ari!" I screamed, "Don't do it!"

I stood up to attack him when I heard a voice behind me.

"Fnick is having some trouble, guys. Guess he isn't Superman after all,"

* * *

Iggy's POV

I couldn't see anything, of course, but I could hear splashing, Ari's snicker, and Max's nervous outbursts.

I could almost see Max whirl with surprise.

"Guys! What the he-eck are you doing here?"

"It doesn't take two hours or so to get groceries. Besides, we were bored,"

She was silent.

"She's scowling at you and rolling her eyes," Gazzy snickered from the right. I smirked.

I heard Ari's angry yell and faint whisper, probably speaking into a walkie or something invisible to the naked eye.

"I need more back up!"

I heard some almost silent footsteps echo from far off in the tunnel. More Erasers? Couldn't be. They were all dead.

But Ari was dead.

And then again, he is trying to drown Fang, right before my sightless eyes.

* * *

Max's POV

God, I was so frustrated.

I heard more Erasers coming, and the flock immediatly went after them. Nudge stayed, however, a furious expression on her face.

"Leave Fang alone!" she yelled loudly, then jumped on Ari II, the force and speed causing him to bend down. I felt a pained burst of joy go through me for a moment. Nudge loved Fang, doted on him. They were complete opposites, yet they loved each other as much as a sister and brother could.

Ari II let go of Fang, and Fang flipped his head back, gasping. He pushed himself onto hands and knees, coughing, unable to take a breath. He had been under for maybe a minute or two, and he hadn't had any time to take a deep breath like you would have the luxary of having at your local swimming pool.

I went over to him.

"Fang? Are you okay?" I asked nervously, worried about Ari taking apart Nudge and Fang at the same time.

Fang continued coughing, but put up his hand in an 'ok' sign.

"Need break,'' he rasped, and coughed again, his shoudlers shaking.

"Okay," I told him, and walked over to the fight.

But this wasn't over.

* * *

Fang's POV

I looked up to Nudge's screams.

I scrambled to my feet, feeling dizzy but not giving in to it. I ran into the fight with..._Erasers?!_

Iggy was taking on a pretty big _Eraser, _and he seemed to be winning so far. Okay, Nudge. Where's Nudge -

I saw Gazzy and Angel working together, Angel using her mind abilities with ease and Gazzy throwing bombs. What a cute couple. And I wasn't being sarcastic.

Max was fighting _Ari II, _whom I wanted to be the crap out of, like, _now. _Max looked like she was doing well, a few bruises on her face.

"Get Nudge!" she yelled to me, turning her head to make sure it was 'no, not Iggy get Nudge, not Gazzy get Nudge, not Angel, not me, _you.'_

Total suddenly creeped up behind me.

"Ms. Motormouth is over there!" he gestured to the darkness with his paw before running off.

"Now give me some Eraser ankles!"

I shook my head and rolled my eyes, then went into the darkness.

I found Nudge being held down by some strong, muscular no doubt enhanced men, with her crying and the men shouting.

"Where is the boy?" one of them jeered, pressing a _gun _deeper into her head.

"I...d-don't know.." she sobbed, them I jumped on the guy with the gun, pushing him to the ground.

Nudge scrambled away, but unwisely came back, but then again wisely giving one of her capters a good whack to the head.

"That's what you get!" she hissed meanly.

I kick the gunner in the jaw, then we started running toward the tunnel's exit.

"Everyone! This is over with! Get out!" I heard Max call.

"Nudge! Go!" I yelled to her, and we both ran faster.

I heard angry shouting behind me, then a loud...

* * *

Max's POV

I heard a gunshot and flipped around.

Nudge screamed and Fang grimaced from behind us. There was blood streaming from his leg, but he angered me by continuing to run.

The gunner came into view, fury plastered on his ugly face. He pointed the gun again, aimed at Nudge.

Fang followed his gaze, grabbed Nudge, and threw her into the air. Nudge cried out in surprise before unfurling her wings and flying off.

Fang started to take off, too, but there was another_ bang_ and I cry of pain from Fang. Blood was now staining one of his dark wings. He continued flying.

"Iggy!" I yelled. Iggy heard my voice and followed me to get Fang.

_Bam!_

Another bloody hole appeared on Fang's other wing. That stubborn ass kept flying.

He looked like he was in humungo pain, and when Iggy and I cam close enough, we reach our arms out to grab him. Fang was about to grab my hand when he let out a pained yelp and was pulled to the ground.

The gunner had pulled him down by his injured leg, and now he was lying on the cold floor.

I also knew we couldn't get him.

My heart sinking, I flew off with Iggy.

Until we reached the entrance, where everyone else was at.

I turned around and rendevous to the place we left Fang, and he was still struggling against the men.

He saw me, and all I could see of him was a diagonal cut of his face, light barely penetrating through the old tunnel.

"Get out!" He bellowed, then there was a flash of silver that hit his head, and he was knocked out.

I heard a bullet whiz by, and was forced to escape.

So much for a good day.

* * *

**Phew...that took a while to write. This was one of the chapters I had in my head for a while, but didn't know how to put it on computer-ized paper. I am please with this, though. :)**

**In the next chapter, Shade will make an appearance. She is very important to the story, so be ready! Oh..Chapter 5 will be one of my favorites!**

**Read and review!**


	5. Whoa

**Redo. Redo. Redo.**

**Wheeeee...**

**Go Evanescence! ;)**

* * *

Chapter 5

Whoa

* * *

Third Person POV 

Shade stared.

About ten minutes before, the whitecoats had brought a teenager, Fang, into the lab and strapped him to a hospital bed.

Right next to hers.

He was soaked, water still dripping off his sharp face. Blood stained his jacket on both sides of his arms, as well as a spreading pool around his leg. Shade knew he was an avian hybrid. Being physic helped. But she could see the slight bulkiness of his shoulders, just the thin, tall, light figure.

She stiffened in the Velcro straps when Fang began to shift. He tried to turn on his side, but when he couldn't, his eyes snapped open immediatly.

Fang blinked, trying to figure out where he was. Shade could see the sweat break out on his face, and she felt sorry for this teen.

Fang swiveled his head to look at Shade, who flinched.

This was going to get intresting.

* * *

Fang's POV 

I saw a tall, thin girl around Nudge's age strapped to a bed like me.

The first thing I noticed was that I was still bleeding, and my bullet wounds hurt like hell.

Damn idiots didn't take them out or even try to heal their precious experiment.

Anyway, back to the girl.

Let's just say she had some features that reminded me of something.

Dark, dark brown hair cut like Max's New York hairstyle, except no highlights.

Brown eyes.

Olive skin.

A sharp angular face.

Black feathers sticking out from her back.

Oh, my God.

This girl was a copy of me.

* * *

Max's POV 

"No! Let's make like, like...oh! A Big Bad Boy! BBB! Wait...no, that sounds stupid..."

I was about to get ready to go to the freakin' funny farm. Nudge and Angel kept fussing about their clothes, now dirty and bloodstained, Total was whining about his sprained paw, and the Gasman and Iggy were concocting deadly plans for a deadly bomb. And I was trying to think. Think. Think.

_They don't plan on hurting him. Only to let him in on a few things._

_Oh, that makes me feel sooooo much better._

_It should._

Jeb is such an annoying person when he wants to be.

"Max! Can you clean this shirt? It has blood all over it! Max!"

"Let's call it The Big One!"

"Awesome, Iggy! But how big should it really be? Should we make it big, or really big?"

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Max. Paw. Hurts. Ow,"

As you can see.

"Guys! Zip it! Girls, I'll clean your clothes. Boys, no bombs yet. Total, I'm not God. We need a plan."

I suddenly thought about the tunnel. I had never seen it before, and it was a good explaination for the Erasers. Not for why they were made, but...yeah.

Everybody saw my face, and knew.

I, without saying a word, went over to the tunnel. It stooped down for a couple feet, then went straight. Hm.

I started beckoning the flock, and they followed me into the tunnel without a single objection.

* * *

Third Person POV 

Jeb examined the chart, confused.

It showed Subject Seven and Subject Nine's stats over the last twenty four hours. Seven showed extreme reactions, even vomiting at the second pain attack. Nine was very different. Nine would make no reaction, no response for about a minute. It was very odd indeed.

The sound of the door opening caused Jeb to look behind him. Marian Janssen (**_A/N: I know I wrote it wrong in one of the chapters: Fessner or something...) _**was looking eager with anticipation as she walked in.

"Batchelder, we need to raise the stress levels on Nine. By, say, one hundred percent. Seven, hm, maybe about fifty or eighty." she ranted off quickly, gazing at the two forms at the video screen next to the chart, showing Fang and Shade staring at each other.

"Dr. Janssen, that could possibly kill Nine and Seven. We can't do it," Jeb exclaimed, surprised she would want to waste another two thousand dollars or so.

The Director broke her gaze from the screen to glare at Jeb, her dark brown eyes narrowing.

"_You are going to do it, and pretty damn fast,_" she hissed at him.

Jeb swallowed involuntarily. He did not want any trouble. At all.

"Fine." he whispered quietly. He went over to the dials across the room, typed in the password and turned them all up.

* * *

**Yeah, it's shorter, but if I stretched it longer, you and I would both hate it, and it would have taken longer than it did. So be happy with what you got.**

**Redo Redo Redo Redo Redo Redo Redo Redo Redo Redo...**

**Redoooooooooooooooooo**


	6. Hole

**Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi!**

**Hi!**

**I just want to let everyone know there will be _THREE SONGS_ in this story. Fang, Max, and Shade's. All by Kelly Clarkson, and they all fit. So, please read the lyrics and you will understand the story better, maybe. :)**

**Anyway, here is Chapter 6, and I hope nobody kills me for answers when I'm done. In due time you will understand...cackles...**

* * *

**Chapter 6 **

**Hole**

* * *

Third Person's POV

Fang began to open his mouth, but then he faltered and screamed.

Shade felt extreme, out of control pain race through her, as if every square in filled in blood was screaming in pain. Fang shut his eyes, tight, and he started to bash his head into the pillow of his hospital bed, trying to beat out the agony.

_Okay, it's okay, just diminish your pain. Destroy what destroys you. _Shade thought again and again. She focused on the pain, and began to narrow it all down, as much as her physic abilities would allow.

Focus.

Harder.

Even harder.

_Focus so hard it won't ever come back._

And, soon, it was a burning, roiling pain in her stomach.

Fang was screaming faintly next to him; she was focusing too hard to notice him.

After endless milleniums, she felt the pain slip away, along with her conciousness.

Before she closed her eyes, she saw Fang stiffen.

* * *

Fang's POV

I saw the girl pass out next to me, just after I quit making a racket, sweat only just beginning to break out on her smooth face.

Just as witch, Marian Janssen, came in.

_Tired,_

_Of everything around me!_

Fang glared at her, angry, fuming, and confused. What was she going to do now?

_I smile..._

_But I don't feeeeel a thing, no..._

"A pleasant time meeting you, Fang," she cooed. She snapped her fingers, and Jeb popped out from behind her.

_I'm so far from where I need to be!_

_I've given on faith, on everything!_

_All I want, all I need,_

_Is some peace..._

Jeb went over to Shade, and snapped something under her nose. _Smelling salts_. I could tell by the way she suddenly jerked awake, looking as if someone had set her brain on fire. That wasn't my idea of evil scientists waking up half-dead subjects.

_There's a hole! _

_Inside of me!_

_It's so cold!_

_Slowly killing me, yeah!_

"Wha...?" I heard her mumble. Her voice was smooth, clear, and lower than giddy Nudge.

_Secrets..._

_Eating at the core of me (the core, of me)_

_Shut off! (shut off!)_

_Trusting all the lies I breathe..._

_I'm so far from where I need to be!_

_I've given up faith, on everything!_

_All I wanted, all I needed,_

_Was some peace, yeah..._

"Well, now that we are both suited for some chat, let me begin," Janssen began.

"Blah, blah, blah," hissed Shade under her breath. I smirked. This kid had heard her speeches way too many times to count.

Janssen glared, but Shade butted in again.

"What are you going to say? Drawl on about how you are going to save our humanity? How I should listen to every word you say? Ooh, I am keeping my ears wide closed."

_There's a hole!_

_Inside of me! _

_It's so damn cold!_

_Slowly killing me, yeah!_

"Don't speak to me like that again!" Janssen snarled. "Should I raise the pain up even more?"

_Sink-ing ev-er so slow-ly_

_So far from where I should be_

_No hands reach-in' out for me_

"Huh?" I found myself muttering, but just as I said that I figured it out.

_Help me, help meeeeeee._

_Somethings gone._

_I can feel it!_

"You mean..?" Shade narrowed her eyes, looking blankly in front of her. "_You _cause all those...?"

_It's all wrong._

_**I'm so sick of this!**_

**_Yeah!_**

_There's a hole!_

_Inside of me!_

_It's so cold!_

_It's slowly killing me, yeah!_

"Yes, of course. Fang, do you remember Max's chip?" she purred out again.

I froze.

"Well, let's just say hers gave us info, but you two...we _give you all the pain we wish,"_

My head was spinning. I needed the chip out. Now. Right now.

"Fang?" whispered Shade anxiously. "Are you okay?"

The Director laughed.

_There's a hole!_

_Inside of me, yeah!_

_It's so damn cold!_

_It's slowly killing me, yeaaaaaaah!_

Just as she and the muted Jeb walked away, I heard her say:

"What sisterly love..."

* * *

Max's POV

I ran through the tunnels with my flock, following the wet footsteps of the Erasers on the tile.

"Max," Nudge began.

_I'm hungry._

"I'm hungry."

There you go.

"Nudge, I didn't bring any food with us, I'm sorry," I nearly snapped. "Right now we need to bust Fang out, then we can go and get food, okay?"

She nodded blearily, tripping as she ran after me.

I did a check of my flock.

Iggy was holding Total and talking to Gazzy about bombs, Angel clutching Celeste, which she just _had_ to bring. Nudge was behind me, and I was in the lead, looking for the scrap of light we hadn't seen for the last hour and a half, meaning we were out of the tunnel -

"_Max! There's a light coming from over here!"_

* * *

**Wow, I hardly had to do any corrections. :)**

**Just to update: I have 59 reviews and over 1000 hits for The Things in Life! Yay! Good job, everyone!  
**


	7. Haunted

**Redo Redo Redo.**

**And a whole lot of redos.**

* * *

**Chapter 7 **

**Haunted**

* * *

Fang's POV

"Sisterly love? _Sisterly love? _What the he - " Shade began to screech.

"You are my sister...and you have the same...disease...that I do..." I said to myself, thinking the same thing over and over again.

"How could we both have it, and why are they able to control it?" I said, louder and more clear.

"Science today is unnerving," Shade said simply, changing gears.

"Yeah...but is there more than science to it?"

For the next half-an-hour, that's all I could think about.

"Shade..." I randomly started up at the end of the thirty minutes "Do you have any...abilities? I don't, but..."

Shade had been silent as well, and she stayed silent for a few minutes, deciding whether to reveal her secrets to her only brother.

_I can mold and change the color of my wings, sense the abilities of humans and mutants, diminish pain, mentally control any living orginism of the Animal Kingom, _I heard Shade's voice in my head after feeling a quick jolt in my temple, _Oh - and connect minds telepathically. Sweet, huh?_

_Wow._

_Yeah...that is why I am Subject 1253, Generation Supreme. _

Max had told me there was some enhanced guy named Omega. Generation Omega was the full name. Generation Supreme...

_Wait - your name is Supreme? _

Since my sister hadn't said anything for a while, I thought the connection had been lost.

_Yes. That is my real, given name. I loathe it quite passionately, so I named myself. My true name is Shade._

What?

_You said your real name is Supreme, but now you say it's Shade._

_No, I said it was my true name. There is a diffrence between a real and a true name._

_What is it, then?_

_You figure it out._

* * *

Max's POV

I turned to Gazzy, who was pointing at a small tunnel with faint light coming from it, lighting up his dirty face.

"Oh, perfect! Thanks, Gazzy..." I walked over and gave him a kiss on the head, then started trekking toward the tunnel.

"Max?" came a bleary voice from behind me. Oh, no...not now, Nudge...

_I'm tired. Can't we take a break?_

"I'm tired. Can't we take a break?" Nudge mumbled.

I know, I know..._she's physic. _Nope, folks, it's called Livin' with Nudge.

"Nudge, sorry, but we have to -"

"Let me guess, let me guess," interrupted Total from Iggy's arms. "We are going to break in in some stupid, humorous way, get foolishly caught, make a daring rescue that involves tears shed and gear shred, break slash steal stuff in our once again stupid, humoring, daring, and illegal escape that leaves us all questioning your leadership,"

Iggy and Gasman snickered, Nudge looked too tired to laugh but suffered a grin, and Angel was trying to keep her lip from twitching. Total was looking smug and proud of it.

Fine. Be as that may, _it's my job, not yours._

"Thank you, Total, for rehearsing our daily schedule," I said cooly. " And Nudge, I guess we should rest for the night. Start getting ready."

We waltzed upon a dry area with a fading, broken lamp above, hooked to the ceiling.

Perfect.

Iggy went to side wall closest to him and started taking out his stuff.

Now, let's just say we decided (okay, fine, _I _decided) to take a turn for the good. The hygenic, comfort good.

We bought new sport bags to fill toothbrushes, brushes, cups, clothes, throw pillows and blankets with. We each had everything in one color distinct from everyone else's. I had blue, Fang had green, Iggy had yellow, Gasman had red, Nudge had purple, and Angel had pink.

And thank God Iggy was smart enough to bring all of them.

Iggy was unrolling his blanket and propping his pillow against the wall closest to him, Nudge was brushing her teeth not so far from him, Gasman was going through his hair with the vivid comb he owned, and Angel sitting on her cute blanket with Total, waiting for Nudge to be done.

It was when Nudge came up to me, with her little cup, asking me for some water for spitting ("I'm not using that gross sewer water!") when I decided to get a move on.

Fifteen minutes later, we were brushed in and out, quenched of thirst, and comfy in our blankets, in a circle. Angel was curled up next to me, under the blanket with Total and Celeste, Nudge was on my other side, her blanket curved around her, Gasman was stuggling to keep his eyes open for any last words, and Iggy was across from me, getting settled into the blanket, and I completed our huddle.

I held out my fist, and everyone else stacked their fists, including Celeste and Total.

"Night, guys," I mumbled, "We'll get Fang tomorrow,"

Oh, my God, I forgot about Fang. I mentally smacked myself.

_It may not only be Fang you'll be getting..._

* * *

Fang's POV

"Fang?"

Keeping my eyes closed, I replied tiredly.

"Um...I was wondering."

Oh, no...living with Nudge can have benefits of knowing this kid was asking a big favor...

_Well, there are these four kids that helped me survive this School of Hell. Ruby, 18, Blake, 18, Scrapes, 15, and Sasha, 13. They are hybrids like us, bird-kids. So...when your friends help us escape...maybe...they...could come with us?_

She had lack of confidence in the last setence.

_Well...um...where are they?_

Personally, I didn't like the idea of having two hybrids barely 'kids' anymore and two older ones, older than us, joining us. Shade, I would take. I had grown to like her, a lot. Her nice, conversational, pleasant, witty personality was good to have in a flock.

_A lab room away..._

I had no clue what to think. I was dazed, dizzy, and disasterous. I needed mucho sleep. Now.

"Shade, I just want to sleep," I managed to sigh out. I tilted my head back, relaxed all my muscles as much as bird kid strapped to a hospital bed in an evil School of Hell run by evil wack scientists could. Which is not much, I should say.

I saw Shade nod and and lay her head back as well.

"Night," she whispered.

"Night,"

* * *

**ORIGINAL DIVIDING LINE BETWEEN CHAPTER 7 & 8**

* * *

Max's POV

I was the first to wake up the next day, and I began sweetly whacking everybody on the head.

_Louder, louder..._

The voices in my head

Whispers taunting,

All the things you said,

I heard various grumbles and moans and 'Maaaax's" before everybody was in a half-way standing pose.

_Faster the days go by and I'm still_

_Stuck in this moment of wanting you here,_

_Time, in the blink of an eye,_

_You held my hand, you held me tight..._

_Now you're gone, and I'm still crying_

_Shocked, broken, I'm dying inside..._

_(inside...)_

"Okay, guys," I adressed to my flock, stretching out along the side of the tunnel. "We are going to go do what we've gotta do, then we get out _with_ Fang, and then we will..."

I trailed off.

_Where are you?_

_I need you!_

_Don't leave me here on my own!_

_Speak to me!_

_Be near me!_

_I can't survive unless I know you're with me!_

What would we do after that? Would we go on the run? Again? Would we just live the rest of our lives running away from a danger closing in on us more and more every day?

_Shadows linger, only to my eye_

_I see you, I feel you_

_Don't leave my side..._

_It's not fair, just when I found my world,_

_They took you, they broke you, they tore out your heart!_

"And...?" Iggy started again. He was pulling back on his leg, stretching out the muscles for running, sneaking, etc.

_I miss you, you hurt me,_

_You left with a smile,_

_Mistaken, your sadness was hiding inside,_

_**Now all that's left are the pieces to find!**_

_**The mystery you kept the soul behind a guise!**_

_(You were...smiling...)_

"Er...I'll think up the rest later," I started unfolding my wings, and the rest caught on.

_Where are you? __I need you!  
Don't leave me here on my own!  
Speak to me!  
Be near me!  
I can't survive unless I know you're with me!_

They all glanced at me once before I started running.

_Why did you go? (Go!)  
All these questions run through my mind...  
I wish I couldn't feel at all,  
**Let me be numb!  
I'm starting to faaaaaall!**_

Running to the tunnel of light.

**Where are you?**

Running to the School.

**I need you.**

Running to the rest of my flock.

_Don't leave me here on my own!  
Speak to me!  
Be near me!  
I can't survive unless I know you're with me!_

_Where...are...**you?!**_  
_Where...are...you?_

To Fang.

_You were smiling...you...were smiling...you...were...smiling..._


	8. Running

**If old readers remember, this is where I threatened to end the story. :)**

**Ha, how could I?**

**Onward!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Running**

* * *

**Max's POV  
**

We had ended up under the school, in the storage basement.

Okay, then.

To make this brief.

Three tough looking Erasers were hanging around, expecting us. We defeating them with a kick of a heel and a messege from the brain.

Nudge used her abilities to find the exit and even the lab room where Fang was.

Whitecoats were _everywhere. _And Angel made _everyone _ignore us. Totally. Not a second glance at all.

Now to the point.

We saw a certain room with this engraved on the door, as we ran through the halls.

**Lab Room 3**

**Flock 2**

We busted in, and it was the trypical room, but cleaner, nicer, safer, and with bigger cages.

And four kids.

* * *

Ruby's POV 

"Hm...that just makes you look stupid."

I stared at the small mirror the whitecoats had put in our cage, glaring at Blake, trying out different faces to see which one looked the most threatening. I was dumbstruck by my own beauty, actually, not to sound to vain of myself.

I have smooth, shiny, dark red hair at shoulder length, fair, flawless skin, a perfect figure if I looked at a big mirror, and ruby, hence the name, red eyes.

And of course, maroon colored wings.

Being eighteen, I was what the scientists said the oldest (and most beautiful) hybrid they had ever created. I was followed by Blake, also eighteen, whom I had to say was pretty handsome himself. He had fair, almost pale skin, neat blonde hair, and blue eyes that made him look Swedish or something. His wings made it more obvious, being a pure white.

"This is sooo dull," muttered Scrapes, fifteen, from the other side of me, on the left. He was tall and skinny, and his long brown hair and narrow brown eyes gave you the feeling he was a Europeon/Chinese cross, which was...unusual, I had to say. He flexed his tan wings, looking as bored as he sounded.

"The whitecoats will come soon," said Sasha brightly from next to Scrapes. "Maybe they'll finally tell us what happened to Shade,"

Sasha was Blake's thirteen year old sister, and she had platinum blonde hair with the ends curling around her cheek. Her vivid blue eyes looked around at us. Her wings, white like Blake's, were retracting and unfolding.

Shade. My heart ached.

She was always so bright and funny, and the youngest at twelve. I loved her so much. It was not too surprising they snatched her away from us, with all her abilities, but I still didn't understand.

Oh, wait, our abilities.

Ruby (me): Sensitive hearing and exellent eyesight in the dark

Blake: Run/Fly at the speed of light

Scrapes: Highly developed brain that made him a teen genius, scraping together anything possible

Sasha: Highly developed memory **(MP: I swear, I can remember what side and where a word is EXACTLY in books..sorry..), **and super-reflexes.

"Yeah, honey, maybe," I told her. I don't go around calling everybody "cutie" and "sweetie".

'Honey' is as far as I go.

I faintly heard footsteps running through the walls, and I cocked my head, and the others got the hint.

"What? What is it?" Sasha whispered. "I can't hear anythi -"

Blake cupped his hand over her mouth.

"Footsteps.." I breathed out. "Running...and...they just turned the corner. Stand up, look threatening. They aren't whitecoats."

Everyone got up, and looked at the door with their creepiest, deadly looks. Wings outstretched.

The door slammed open.

A kid about fourteen years, staring at us, at first taking us in, then confused.

She beckoned to something we couldn't see, behind her, and four more kids came in, plus a dog.

Except for the dog, they all had wings.

Well.

There was another fourteen year old, boy, tall and thin, and had a blank stare that slightly creeped me out. An eight year old-ish boy was next to him, his blue eyes wide, tugging on the kid's shirt. An african american girl, about eleven, came in holding a six year old girl's hand, who looked a lot like the eight year old. The dog, in the oldest boy's arm, stared at us.

"Oooo...kay."

The oldest girl stared at all of us, wierded out.

"Well...I can see...that you are bird-kids, right?"

We nodded, a little creeped out.

"Well, that figures. To make this quick, I'm Max, fourteen. And - "

"I'm Iggy, legally blind, illegally blinded, fourteen," said the tall kid. Max looked slightly stressed.

"Total, and yes, I'm the dog who talks, any questions?" snarled the dog. Max became agitated.

While stared at the dog in shock, the little girl spoke up.

"He's my dog. I'm Angel, and I'm six. This bear - " she pulled out a dressed-up bear from behind her " - is Celeste. I looked it up and it means 'heavenly'. I read and control minds. Max flies at the speed of light. Gazzy can -"

"_Gasman, _eight, and I can mimic voices." the youngest boy butted in "I'm her big brother. We're trying to find - "

"Fang. That's not my name, though. My name's Nudge. I can see things when I touch stuff. What are your names? Is their more in your flock? The door says 'Flock 2.' Fang is somebody we're looking for. Do you know where he is?" Nudge ranted.

Max let out a harsh sigh.

"Enough. The point is -" Max came in again. She looked tough, trying to look much older than she was, and I took authority with my look. Cheap clothes, dirty faces. We're Abercrombie and Fitch, baby, and clean as can be.

"Ruby, eighteen, night vision and sensitive hearing," I was brief, not wanting to take too long, like Max. Man, these kids were outdated. Ages six through fourteen? So elementary. Twelve through eighteen? Junior High, and likin' it.

"Blake, eighteen, speed of light during flight and on foot," Blake glanced at Max when he mentioned his power.

"Scrapes, fifteen, kid genius, 'nough said," Scrape puffed out his chest, trying to look strong.

"Sasha, thirteen, sweet memory and super-reflexes, Blake's sister," Sasha was not stoic like us, unfortunately, "Have you seen a girl named Shade? I think she was put with some guy named Fang!"

The other kids stared at her.

"Where?" the oldest demanded.

Demanded?

To a kid with a leader four years her senior?

Did she just tell _my_ girl what to do?

"Hey," I snarled, "Don't tell her what to do. She's in my flock,"

Max glared back at me cooly. Her kid flock glared at me as well, with an _'You don't know what you're getting yourself into,' _look.

Sasha was the only one happy about our fellow mutants.

"It's okay, Ruby! They said they were in Lab 4! Should be the next room! Can you let us out?"

"Uh, no, Sasha. We are not hopeless." I snapped.

"We've tried everything! But the bars are too strong and thin and the lock in all the way at the top of the front!"

Iggy, the blind one, came over and took something out of his pocket. Max came over.

"Iggy, it's some sort of ID thing. You'll probably cause an alarm to go off if you try to fiddle with it -"

Just our luck, a woman came in, with her long blond hair in a pony, and when she looked up she almost dropped her clipboard.

"What the...?" she stammered. She whirled around, but the youngest ran in front of her.

"Give me the ID braclet," Angel spoke it a serious tone, but her eyes were bright and a grin plastered to her face.

The whitecoat suddenly had a clouded look over her eyes. She slipped of the white braclet from her right wrist, and gave it to Angel.

"Thanks. Now turn around and tell the boss you're sick and you need to go home. Forget about us completely."

Then, to our shock, the whitecoat turned around and exited. And that was it.

"Here, Max!" beamed Angel, going over and handing over the braclet to Max.

Max examined it, then moved it in front of the green dot in the middle of the square pad. A musical sound played, and I could hear the gears churning and unlocking the door.

Max opened the door, and we all got out.

I immediately grabbed Sasha and picked her up, she only being about fifty or sixty pounds. Then we all ran to the door.

But the kids stepped in front of us.

"Move it," I snarled.

"We helped you out, now you have to come with us and get our flock member back." Max hissed back."He'll be with this Shade person, so you have nothing to worry about. Now come with us."

I narrowed my eyes, but then I glanced at the braclet in her hand. She would use it, get this Fang guy, and disappear, locking us out. We didn't exactly have six year old mind freaks telling people to hand stuff over to us.

"Fine." I muttered. I put Sasha down, who had been trashing and trying to get out of my grip.

We would have to trust them.

That's what I thought to myself as we cautiously raced down the halls, Angel stopping at every door to check for feedback.

For now, that is.

* * *

Max's POV 

"This is it,"

Angel had stopped in front of the door, the next door around the corner, just like Sasha had said. We were good, so far.

I looked around, making sure everyone was there, Ruby's flock and all, then opened the door. I had to use the braclet, for some reason.

We didn't walk two feet before everyone froze.

Fang was there, all right. His eyes were wide, surprised we had made it so far without setting off alarms, whitecoats, etc. He was all strapped up the the infamous Velcro Bed of Torture, both legs bandaged around the legs, and patches over his wings.

Talk about fixing your mistakes.

Oh, and guess what?

The girl nextdoor looked just like him.

* * *

Fang's POV 

"Ruby!" cried Shade. I remembered the name instantly, and two things popped into my mind about that convo:

1) She was the leader of her flock

2) She guessed _mine _was going to save us.

Well, there was a total of nine hybrids staring at us, and one flea-bitten-talking mutt.

How did I know they were hybrids?

Hey, this is the school we're talking about.

A girl with red eyes came over, looking relieved but still restless out of her mind.

"Shade! What did those assholes do?" She began unstrapping her from the bed, and I saw my Flock flinch.

"Could you not swear? I have six year olds," Max growled, pointing at an uncomfortable looking Angel.

Ruby didn't respond, and after unstrapped the whole thing, Shade jumped into her arms and hugged her tight.

"Ruby! Guess what, they came in and Jeb and The Director of the School came in, and they said -" she looked up into her eyes, and stopped.

" - that we were siblings." I finished. "Hey, can somebody get me out of this? My legs are numb from waiting for you guys all night. And bullet holes don't make it easier."

Everybody stared.

"What? But...we thought...?" Ruby stuttered, glancing at Silent Shade.

"Thought wrong. Get me out of this."

"Fang, why the heck would they lock you up just to find out -"

_"Get. Me. Out."_

Nudge finally let me out, ten minutes after everyone started whispering and staring.

Max sighed.

"Let's get out,"

I nodded.

_Then we get answers._

* * *

**That chapter was 2087 words, the longest I've ever written. **

**Wow, people love this chapter. I got the most reviews on it.**

**Redo! It's so fun typing it!**


	9. Escaping

**Yay! Yay! Yay! I have 45 reviews, so.. I CAN CONTINUE!!! YAY!**

**Also - If you've read Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, you can read a song fic I wrote: _When You're Gone. _Check it out on my profile! I have, oh, 2 reviews right now. Bummer. And it has 500 hits. :(**

**Sorry I haven't updated! It'll be a while before I can again, because of school, but I will try.**

**Quite honestly, I was almost ready to stop altogether.**

**Read and review.**

* * *

Chapter 9 

Escaping

* * *

Jeb walked down the clean halls, listening to his own footsteps perform a steady rythem: _click, click, click, click..._

He had just gone in to view the stats, and saw it all.

_Click, click, click, click..._

There weren't just two siblings in that room.

_Click, click, click, click..._

There were twelve experiments.

_Click, click, click, click..._

Five of them had no clue, whatsoever, what the world was like beyond the training yard. Seven knew all of the dangers and terrors. And extreme beauty.

_Click, click, click, click..._

They were supposed to escape. All twelve. That was his plan, and it was going to stay that way.

_Click, click, click, click..._

Closer, and closer, he came to the room. He was not sure what was going to happen. Some of them were not too fond of him.

_Click...click...click, click..._

Jeb swiped the braclet in front of the door. He was sure Subject 1248 would hear the almost silent gears churning the lock to open the door.

"Max! I can hear him! I hear his thoughts!" Angel's muffled voice came from behind the door.

"I heard him a long time ago. Now he's going to let us out," Ruby sighed.

"You trust him,"

Fang's quiet, short sentences.

"Of course! He's the one who made us, for goodness sakes!"

Sasha's loud, estastic voice.

"What?"

"Yeah, he made us! He made everybody 'cept Shade! And probably you too!

By then he was in the room.

* * *

Ruby's POV 

"Now, now, Sasha, don't spill all your secrets yet."

I whirled at the voice. I had heard him, and knew he had come. But I was so happy he finally was in the doorway.

"Jeb! Thank God! Where are we going to bust out?"

Jeb glanced at Max. Max stared cooly back at him, as if she was not convinced he was to be trusted.

"She knows a way out." he said stoically.

And I am suppose to...?

"I'm not going to follow her. I'm going to follow _you,"_

"You'll have to. I can't be seen ascociating with you."

I was furious now. He was not going to make me follow that..._kid._

"I told you, I am not going to go with some kid who doesn't know what she's doing."

Now Max butted in.

"Well, excuse me, but _who _had the heart and pity to _let you out _of that cage?" she snarled. "You would still be rotting in there if we hadn't come along!"

"Girls," Jeb lectured " You two must work together if you are to escape. All of you have amazing abilities, and together you will be able to escape and be free."

After he spoke, there was a moment of complete distrust, of disgust. Fang and Blake gave each other silent looks, trying to make the other bow to their strength. Iggy gave Scrapes a creepy blind stare, looking smug, and Scrapes returned it with a soft hiss. Max and I glared with total loathing, focused on gaining the authority and leadership. Shade, Sasha, Gasman, Nudge and Angel seemed to all be warming up to one another, but scared, not of them, but of the three elders on their team.

Jeb gave us one, long look, then turned on his heel to leave.

Even after he went through the doorway, he didn't close the door.

A sign we could go.

* * *

Max's POV 

Jeb walked out of the doorway, just like that.

Everyone shifted their gaze from the door to me, expecting me to say something. Even Ruby and her flock.

And let's just say that it feels wierd having twenty-two eyes on you, at the same time.

"Well," I began, straightening, "There's a basement, not too far, and it leads to a tunnel, which leads to our home. It's in Colorado, with plenty of room to fly away. So if - "

"Wait," Sasha quivered. "We - we don't know how to fly. We just, just don't know how."

If a pin dropped to the floor, we would have all screamed and jumped up like pathetic girls.

No biggy. We could just carry them on our backs like scrawny unicorns.

_So _not.

"We'll teach you later," I said rashly, "Now let's just get out."

* * *

Fang's POV 

Twenty minutes later, we had navigated out into the hallway in which Max had said the basement was.

Only problem was, at least fifteen men were guarding it.

Big, furry, booted men.

"What are we going to do?" Gaz whispered. He was fiddling with his fingers, unsure on the situation.

Max peered over the corner of the hallway we were standing in.

"Hm..."

From her face, she had a plan.

"Gazzy, lend your voice, and Angel, use your brains, got it? That'll cause total rampage. Fang, you attack the first guy that comes around the corner. We'll let fate take it from there."

Everyone nodded. Ruby's flock hung back, not talking.

Gazzy coughed quietly.

"Guards!" he barked in Ter Bortch's voice. "I order you know to leave right avay! There iz an issue dat needs to be dealt vith, right now! Go to de office!"

The guards were scrambling around, nervous as could be, like cartoons villians, bumping into each other and letting out wails of horror.

Angel, next to me, went out into the middle of the hallway, smiling.

"Hello,"

The guards stopped their craziness to stare at a little girl with a stuffed bear in her arms.

"What the - "

"Go to the boss. Go act crazy. Tell her she is a snob and is evil and you don't want to work for her anymore," she told them in a serious voice.

The dozen guards that were standing there had suddenly adapted a glazed look over their eyes.

They started doing a strange penguin walk, walking straight down the hall.

I jumped the first bozo.

For some reason, that broke Angel's focus, and they all regained free will. The one I was clinging on roared and tried to shove me off with his furry, clawed paw. I dodged it, then climbed up his shoulders, trying to aim a strong kick in th head.

_Crack._

One down, eleven to go.

* * *

Ruby's POV

I was wrestling one guy, focusing on his breathing and the pulse of his heart. He was pretty tough and I swear he was on steriods. Anyway, he managed to get a good smack in the ribs before I could get more than a scratch on him.

I sucked in my breath so fast I nearly choked. I lifted up my leg two seconds later and kicked him in the knee. The Eraser howled in pain and slumped to the floor, surprised by my super-human strength.

I saw Max next to me, doing the exact same thing, to a large Eraser she was half the size of. When she made contact, the beast grimaced, but didn't fall to the floor like mine did. He sucked in his breath and cuffed her cheek, then twisting her arm.

And I thought we were weak compared to some of these guys.

I slugged mine in the head so hard he blacked out, his eyes rolling up and his face hitting the floor with a gut-churning _thrud._

With a glance around me, I realized that was two down, ten to go.

* * *

Narrator's POV

Blake was merely a blur to Sasha, zipping in and out of the way of the Eraser's fist.

When Blake sped too close to her, she'd automatically flinch. Her enhanced reflexes forced her to.

The Eraser soon looked dazed and confused, his hits and kicks slower and less accurate. Sasha took the chance, lept up, and smashed her hand into his shoulder.

There was a popping noise coming from within him, and the Eraser let our a howl of pain as his arm lay useless against his side.

Blake aimed a kick at his chest before Sasha could blink. Sasha snapped out her beautiful white wings in the heat of the action, and now had an idea. After another flash of a foot, the Eraser screamed in frustration and actually managed to hit Blake full in the face. He staggered, and for a heart beat nothing happened. Then a fast flow of blood streamed out of his nose, making Blake grimace with the smell and pain of it.

From the look of the Eraser, it took a lot of energy to produce that single punch.

_Perfect, _Sasha thought to herself.

Out of the corner of her eye, Sasha saw a fringy mass of tan.

And she knew what to do.

She started flapping her wings, and for the first time having a purpose to.

Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy stuck together. So far, they had defeated at least two Erasers, bringing the total down to eight. Three more swooned, and they started fighting once again. Nudge hit one in the eye when he crouched down to attack Angel, Gasman soon following with an Eraser-like cry.

The gray wolf-man turned his head to the noise, one eye swollen shut. His other good eye saw a small fist rushing to his face before he was completely blinded by pain and darkness.

Angel finished him off, using her abilities. The other two Erasers had stalled, arguing about whether it took three Erasers to take down three small kids. They had seen them defeat their fellow guard, and they were now rushing toward them. Before Nudge could think, one of them grabbed her arms and the other her ankles.

She found herself looking up into ugly, grinning faces, faces that belonged to creatures that wanted to hurt her, kill her. She started to struggle.

Angel quickly comprehended the scene, and used her mind to contact Gasman.

_Gazzy, make some wierd noises. Then I'll tell Nudge to do what she has to do to escape._

Gasman nodded.

"_Rorw! I knocked out a birdkid, mate! Come look at them there concussion he's a havin'!"_ Gasman screamed.

The Erasers faces lit up with delight, and they peered over to where the voice was coming from.

Nudge quickly snapped opened her wings, releasing herself from the grip of the Erasers.

Seeing Nudge's wings open up and flap, Sasha gained confidence to try flying herself.

She flapped down, hard, and kept flapping.

She reached the ceiling and turned around, looking down at the dazed and confused Eraser.

She prayed silently, then dived down.

* * *

**Ah HA! Thought I was going to tell you, huh? Mwah ha ha!**

**Anyway, I want to go to Logo's house, but she's not calling me!**

**Random.**

**Just review.**


	10. Halfway

**_Congratulations. The Things in Life, by MysticalPearl, is now halfway through._**

**_I hope you enjoy my remaining chapters to come._**

* * *

Note:

This FanFiction story includes plot spoilers from the following books:

_Maximum Ride: The Angel Experiment_ By James Patterson

_Maximum Ride: School's Out - Forever_ By James Patterson

_Maximum Ride: Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports_ By James Patterson

If you have not yet read one of these books in the series, we suggest you not read this FanFiction.

Thank You.

_-Anonymous_


	11. Random

**SO SORRY! I HAVE BEEN REALLY BUSY THIS PAST MONTH GOD I AM SO SORRY!**

**Anyway.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Random**

* * *

Sasha felt the wind in her face as she dove down. In miliseconds, she lashed out her fist, just in time to make contact with the Eraser's forhead. 

Sasha recoiled with a yelp and swooped up a little higher. She started cradling her hand just when she heard a _thud._

The Eraser was on the floor, his head propped up against the wall, his limbs splayed out. He was knocked out, and maybe for a long time.

Apparantly, that was the last Eraser.

There was a silence as everybody's eyes skimmed to the flying Sasha.

"Hey! Iggy, let me at _least_ chew his ankles off!"

Total's voice came from the end of the hall, where a small Eraser stood looking extremely tired and defeated.

"No, because that would be gross. The flesh and blood and peeled skin and all that. And what's your thing with _ankles?"_

"You didn't sound so faint of heart when you blew up those Flyboys!"

"They were _robots!"_

"Look, can...can you two just knock me -"

_Thud._

_That _was the last Eraser.

"There. Eat up his ankles while we escape."

Iggy got up and walked away, toward the group.

"_Iggy,"_ Total complained. "I like 'em alive and _feisty!"_

But he suscummed and followed Iggy, his head low.

Everybody let out a groan.

Max cleared her throat moments later.

"So...what was that?"

* * *

Max's POV 

A thirteen year old kid just randomly flew up and knocked out a tired Eraser without any flying experience at all.

Just after saying she couldn't fly.

Sasha cleared her throat, holding her injured hand, and hovered down. She crumpled her wings in embarassment.

"Well - I, um...you see...I-I saw that girl -"

As she explained, I took a glance at Ruby. She was watching Sasha intently, looking bewildered.

_Hardly a scratch on her, _I though sullenly to myself.

When she finished, she sulked over to Ruby, who patted her head, smiling.

"So, if she can fly just from watching me, then could everyone else?" Nudge yapped, casting her wide brown eyes in Ruby's direction.

Ruby scoffed at her, still ruffling Sasha's hair.

"Well, if a_ thirteen _year old can do it," she made sure that was italic, "I guess nothing's impossible."

I scowled a warning at her.

For some reason, that set Nudge in the mood to sing.

"_My problem isn't that I miss you, cause I don't...!"_

The boys sighed.

Nudge Randomness, I guess.

"So..." Fang mumbled as he limped over. "Your job here is done, so can we get moving?"

Nudge was about to scream the chorus when Iggy told her to shut up.

And I sighed, then walked over to the lonely door at the end of the hall. The others followed silently, tired and dirty.

Ruby's flock even came behind without hesitation.

It was quiet, with only our footsteps clicking on the floor.

We would need to rest, of course. But what would happen after that? Were we just going to hang around like before? New York was sweet, but we got some photos taken there...

I wonder how long it takes to get to Illinois from here...

As I was mauling over these thoughts, Nudge suddenly started bobbing her head to the tune blasting inside it. Uh-oh.

_"Yeah, you can't go back, it's all in the past, guess you gotta laugh it** in**!" _she screamed into the tunnel, which caused her voice to bounce off everywhere.

Everyone snapped their heads in her direction, stopped, and stared.

"Sorry," Nudge giggled.

* * *

**I know it's freaking short, but it will break it into the next chapter, okay? Really, really sorry! I promise the next will better.**

**At least you got some info out of me!**

**Review even though you hate me!**


	12. Secrets

**

* * *

Yeah, yeah...it's been a real long time. I've nearly forgotten half the story, and I forgot the final songfic I was going to use (Dragonology, you might remember...my brain's fried!) I finally have the urge to update, so, here's Chapter 12:**

* * *

Chapter 12 

Secrets

* * *

Max's POV

Now, let me ask you this - how the hell do kids with no flying experience start walking on air after only one demostration given by us?

_"Screw this, we can fly without your annoying persistence."_

_"Ooh, what a cold shoulder. Pissed at our continuous help, much?"_

That was a pressing question in my mind as I led a group of 10 flying mutants to Illinois, which would be north-east of where we were at the school.

We had been clocking a couple of hours, and nobody had shown signs of tiring. Everyone was left to their own thoughts, and I began to form a list of questions needing to be answered:

Why were these inexperienced punks able to fly?

How could Shade and Fang be siblings? Who is their mother?

Why was Jeb acting so strangly? Was he carrying out orders or was this a little side-note to his own schemes?

What was wrong with Fang? Why was he acting so strangely?

Could that snob Ruby be trusted?

...Can anybody be trusted anymore?

_Well, I'm sure you will get some of those questions answered, Max._

Jeb!

_What the hell do you want? Why did you let us out?_

_It is merely part of The Director's latest plot. There is nothing I can do anymore._

_Bitch. What's her plan?_

_...do you really think I can tell you, Max?_

_Dammit, I'll punch your lights out. Permanently._

_How can you? Can't very well come back, and I'm not leaving the facility anytime soon._

I was totally ticked off. I was ready to lose it, and just scream in frustration, but that would make me look pretty bad in front of the new guys, howling like a lunatic.

For all I know, they could all be loonies. Ruby had gotten pissed off at me for no reason, Scrapes was acting like a smart alec, Blake was being stubborn, and Sasha and Shade were rambling on to Nudge in the mist of the dark mood.

_If you have better things to do, I don't have to give you the answer to one of the most important questions you asked._

* * *

_"You are ready, now."_

_The voice echoed through the dojo, which was littered with bodies of slain people and the unheard of. The one who had spoken stepped closer to the young one in front of her, dressed in fighting attire, the murderer of the dozens on the floor._

_"You are ready. Your speed and attack in unwavering. Your intelligence is superior to all before you. Your heart is nothing but a frozen shard of shadows."_

_The young hybrid was silent, no words arising from her lips. The one who had been in charge of all her training stood and had spoken again knelt down to meet her eyes._

_"You are ready to kill. To kill without mercy or remorse. Kill the young, the defenseless, the weak. The capable, the armed, and even those who have no heart to pity you. I am very proud of you, my creation."_

_The girl looked deep into her masters' eyes, her stare flat and cold. She stood still._

_"It is time to complete your task. Your ultimate goal. Your unwavering order."_

_"Yes, Ma'am...I shall kill the one you speak of. I will not fail."_

_The women smiled._

_"My...you are indeed the most sucessful of all my recombinants. No soul, no heart. Just darkness, hate, and nothingness."_

_She paused._

_"Now go and carry out my wish."_

_The girl bowed, and ran across the room. Her feet were pounding against the wood of the dojo, and was preparing for her first step into the real world. Into the world of the weak and the compassionate._

_There was a crash and the sound the whistling wind, and she was gone._

_The door to the training area creaked as someone else entered._

_

* * *

_

Max's POV

A real answer? Really? An honest-to-goodness answer from _Jeb?_

_Spill it._

There was an agonizing pause.

Then a chuckle, like what was about to be said was cleary amusing.

_Max...Marian Janssen is Fang's mother._

* * *

**THAT, I have to say, is the best chapter I EVER wrote. Ever.**

**Hopefully, it will satisfy you. **

**And hopefully, since I got a snow day today, there will be another chapter before the weekend is over. **

**MysticalPearl**

**(About the dojo...I have just started reading Fruits Basket, so that's where it came from. I was thinking more about Hastuharu then Kyo when it came to the thought of Shii-shou's Dojo, though. XP)**


	13. Umhi

Ummm...heyyy!

It's only been what, 3 years? :-P

To start, I recently found this account again, and was reading the newest chapter I had written...suprisingly, it wasn't as crappy as I had thought it was...I mean, come on. I was eleven or twelve when I wrote this, so probably in sixth grade...I was expecting a lot worse, basically.

Annyyywayyy, I'm 15 now, and have done some writing in those 3 years. I can't promise I will update this story (I honest to God can't remember the plot anymore...), or that I will post anything new but my addictions as of now are Harry Potter (still), Iron Man, and Fullmetal Alchemist, so don't be suprised either way. I could post something...or I may not. It depends on the feedback, ha ha.

So anyway, to end my rambling, I just wanted to say hi, and thanks for still reading and reviewing my stories even when I never commented back or bothered to update! :-P It means a lot.

-MysticalPearl (oh god, i want to change that name...)


End file.
